The present invention is related to a terminal which is connected to a pattern on a substrate on which a heat-generating element is mounted.
As Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose, patterns on a substrate are connected to exterior components via terminals. In terminals disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a substrate is held in a thickness direction by a pair of holding pieces provided at one end thereof, and the terminal is connected to a pattern on the substrate by one of the pair of holding pieces. In the terminals of this type, the other end is connected through press fitting or connected via a connector to a wiring.
Heat-generating elements such as LEDs and power transistors are mounted on a substrate from time to time. In such a substrate, in order to dissipate heat generated by the heat-generating elements, as Patent Document 3 below discloses, a heat sink needs to be mounted on the substrate. Because of this, there have been cases where heat that has once been dissipated to the substrate from the heat-generating element has to be dissipated to the outside of the substrate via the heat sink.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2-119073
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2-7374
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2007-35788